


Young Lovers in The Hay

by Cfae8



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Evil Clark Kent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Minor Injuries, but as of rn i don't think there is anything else, explainations in the story notes, hurt comfort tag should really be threat/threat removal but like //shrug//
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cfae8/pseuds/Cfae8
Summary: uhhhhh idk this is a much shorter companion piece to My Daddy's Got Some Kryptonite, and companion piece I mean a reverse piece. Clark is full-on Injustice style evil here, though I don't really go into that. Idk, didn't have the energy for more than a drable. It's angsty but it gets resolved real fast. Clarification: Clark knows tim and the rest of the bats are working against him, but he thinks kon is on his side/thinks that even if kon is going to obviously betray him, at least he can be of some use first. I honestly have no idea what's up with Jon and Lois, but like, theyre alive somewhere.title from "hayloft by mother mother"anyways I wrote this in like, 45 minutes and it's not edited or betad so. Enjoy ig
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Young Lovers in The Hay

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh idk this is a much shorter companion piece to My Daddy's Got Some Kryptonite, and companion piece I mean a reverse piece. Clark is full-on Injustice style evil here, though I don't really go into that. Idk, didn't have the energy for more than a drable. It's angsty but it gets resolved real fast. Clarification: Clark knows tim and the rest of the bats are working against him, but he thinks kon is on his side/thinks that even if kon is going to obviously betray him, at least he can be of some use first. I honestly have no idea what's up with Jon and Lois, but like, theyre alive somewhere.
> 
> title from "hayloft by mother mother"
> 
> anyways I wrote this in like, 45 minutes and it's not edited or betad so. Enjoy ig

“Tim–” Kon chuckled, “Rao I love you.”

Tim laughed against Kon’s mouth and pulled back.

“thank _god_ your dads off-planet”

Kon groaned.

“Don’t even remind me”

Tim laughed, and kissed Kon again briefly.

“I missed you…”

Kon smiled, bittersweet.

“I missed you too.”

Tim closed his eyes, resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

Kon soothed his hand gently across his boyfriend's back.

“Soon, Tim.” He said, threading his fingers through Tim’s hair, voice steady and gentle while he spoke. “You know everything’s almost ready.”

Tim nodded, but Kon knew it was merely placating.

Kon continued.

“Another few months at most, and we won't have to worry about him again, _Ever._ ”

Tim tightened his hold on the other boy, and nodded again. Kon was pretty sure he meant it this time, and was positive when Tim looked up at him with a hint of a smile on his face.

“I love you,” he said.

Kon kissed him again.

\---

Clark new _something_ was weird when he got back to earth. There was another heartbeat at the farm that hadn’t been there prior, and he had a weird feeling about that, but Kon wasn’t in metropolis either, and Clark had a pretty good idea of why that was.

If he’d been a lesser being, he might’ve seen red. But Superman just grit his teeth and took off towards Smallville.

\---

The hay was brittle beneath the two boys moving atop it, the soft laughter of two people completely comfortable with each other covering the sound of its rustling.

“Kon–”

“I’ve gotchya…”

“hm…” Tim smiled, a shiver softly wracking his body from where Kon’s hands bracketed his waist.

Kon heard the soft crush of grass outside the barn and jerked back from Tim, fear the only thing in his eyes

He yanked both their shirts down and made sure Tim had his weapons _on_ him, not next to him.

 _My dad’s here_ he signed, and Tim’s eyes darkened to a resolve Kon hadn’t seen since he’d come back, and Tim was still looking for Bruce.

 _Kryptonite_.

Tim’s eye widened a fraction, then returned to their normal, and he nodded. He unclasped the latch of the lead-lined pocket on his belt, and waited with his hand atop it.

Kon heard footsteps on the old wooden stairs, and pulled Tim close for one last kiss. Holding Tim close, he flew them to a standing position, then quickly tapped _I love you_ on the other’s arm.

When the door flew inwards and off the hinges, it wasn’t hard for Kon to stop it from hitting Tim with his aura in the fraction of a second it took Tim to pull two kryptonite knives from his belt. One found its home in the doorframe next to Clark, and the other was firmly in Tim’s hand. Kon felt it making him weak already, but he knew that if _he_ was feeling weak, Human half not at all affected, then Clark must be feeling absolutely sick.

Looking at the currently paling ex-hero, he knew that was true. Neither of them expected the old twelve-gauge Pa had been teaching Kon with to make an appearance, however. But not even the deafening crack of it in the otherwise silent-night could stop Kon from hearing the scream that left Tim’s mouth less than a second later.

And Kon, _Kon_ saw red.

“Tim _RUN_!”

The second knife found its home squarely in Clark's abdomen, and Tim was out the loft window, rolling on impact, and running away the next second. Kon launched himself at Clark, and Tim said a prayer for his… for Kon.

Then he ran.

+++

When Kon limped into the batcave two days later, the news had already been reporting on the craters and sonic booms rocking the Midwest. An untraceable call to the Kent’s reassured that Ma and Pa were safe, but too many farms hadn’t been so lucky. So far there were no reported deaths, but the number of injured was creeping higher with the sun.

There was no body, and Kon had no idea if his genetic father was alive or not, a hundred and fifty yards beneath lake Michigan with kryptonite and Kryptonian-inflicted wounds meant he wouldn’t be coming up for a while, even if he _was_ still alive. But that didn’t matter. All that mattered as he fell into his boyfriend’s arms was that Tim was _finally_ safe, save for the bandaged arm he was currently favoring.

The cave was just about the farthest thing from _home_ that Kon could think of, really. All darkness and cold air damp from condensation rather than from the salt spray in Hawaii, and completely different than the dryness of Kansas. But Tim was there, and he was _safe_ , and being with Tim _anywhere_ was more _home_ than any place Kon had been.

Kon took a deep breath, and held Tim close.

Tim tapped his arm.

_Safe?_

Kon smiled.

_Safe._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope Y'all liked


End file.
